Volviendo a sentir
by Natter
Summary: Yo tenía un hijo, Ethan, de dos meses. Todo había sido difícil para mí. Pero el, me amaba a pesar de tener a Ethan, Jasper. Gracias a el había podido volver amar... lo amaba a él.
1. Chapter 1

Yo estaba yendo a Forks, con Ethan en brazos. Él era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían feliz. Las otras cosas eran los recuerdos del padre de mi hijo. Charlie y Renee, mis padres, al principio no se pusieron nada contentos cuando supieron que yo estaba embarazada de mi novio, pero después lo aceptaron, ya que yo era mayor. Lo que menos les gustaba era que él era más grande que yo por dos años. Bueno, _era_ mayor que yo. Él había muerto de un accidente. Un auto había perdido el control y lo había atropellado, estaba muy grave como para poder salvarse. Y así es como me dejo a mi cuando estábamos recién enterados del embarazo.

Yo no me arrepentía de haber concebido a Ethan. Era lo mejor que me había podido dar la vida.

Mis padres ya estaban felices de tener un nieto, sobre todo si había sido concebido con amor. Ethan hacía que cualquier persona que este mal, sonría.

Yo había decidido ir a Forks porque me gustaba más el clima lluvioso. Y mi padre vivía allí. Lamentaba dejar a mi madre, la cual siempre me podía ayudar, pero ella era otra de las razones por la cual me mudaba, se había vuelto a casar con un hombre llamado "Phil" y ellos necesitaban tener su tiempo juntos. Y no había nada peor que una madre ayudando a su hija a cuidar a su nieto.

Faltaba poco para aterrizar y ver a mi padre. Yo tenía que volver al instituto, ya que en Forks había un año más de instituto, yo entraría en el ante-ultimo.

No me agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a Ethan en algún lugar donde lo cuidaran mientras yo iba a la escuela, y claro que mi padre no podría cuidarlo ya que trabajaba como "El jefe de policía Swan".

En momentos como ese, cuando yo me dedicaba a pensar, quería a Nicholas al lado mío. El me había dejado un hueco en mi corazón desde su muerte, y ahora yo cargaba a su hijo, nuestro hijo, en mis brazos, que dormía plácidamente. Habíamos estado juntos durante 3 años, éramos simplemente Nicholas y Alice, una pareja alegre, divertida y tierna.

Cuando aterrizamos yo divise a mi padre entre varias personas. Cuando me acerque demostró una cálida sonrisa. Me estrecho en sus brazos, con la delicadeza de no lastimar a Ethan.

Él ya lo conocía, había estado el día del nacimiento en el hospital, pero no lo había visto desde entonces.

_ Hola pequeña - me dijo.

_ Hola papá - le dije yo. Mientras acomodaba a Ethan que se estaba removiendo en mis brazos, ya que se había despertado.

_ Hola Ethan - lo saludo mi padre con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Acerco la cabeza hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que Ethan rió, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de mi padre se ensanchara aun más.

Recogimos mi equipaje y fuimos a la casa. Era de dos pisos y tenía una habitación para Ethan, que mi padre había hecho, remodelando un cuarto donde había cosas inservibles.

Aparco frente a la casa, y yo salí del auto con mi mochila e Ethan. Mi padre cargo el resto del equipaje, que era muy poco así que no costó mucho. Subimos a la habitación mis a dejar todas las maletas menos una, en donde estaban las cosas de Ethan. Mi habitación era algo normal. Tenía las paredes lilas y una cama en el medio, que tenia la colcha morada. La ventada daba a la calle, donde se podía ver aparcada la patrulla de Charlie. Tenía una biblioteca donde había libros que a mí me gustaban mucho y CDs de mi música favorita. Al lado haba un escritorio y un equipo de música. Y en la mesita de luz estaba un velador sobre una cajonera. El armario estaba pintado de blanco, como la biblioteca.

Charlie me hizo prometer que vería el suelo hasta que el me diga que podía mirar la habitación de Ethan.

Caminamos un par de pasos fuera de mi habitación por el corredor y al lado estaba el cuarto del niño. Abrió la puerta me dijo:

_ Levanta la vista.

Yo levante mi vista y me encontré con un cuarto hermoso. Las paredes azules tenían el empapelado a rayas azules con celestes, y abajo tenía una franja donde tenía dibujados ositos.

Tenía una linda cuna con sabanas azules y celestes. Todo era de ese color. Tenía varios peluches acomodados en un mueble, donde había libritos que los padres le leían a sus hijos. También había juguetes con los que el jugaría.

Todo lo había hecho por su nieto. Yo tome a Ethan en un solo brazo y con el otro abrasé a mi padre, quien rió de felicidad.

Acosté a Ethan en su nueva cuna y después de cantarle un fragmento de una canción se durmió, ya que con el viaje había quedado agotado. A él siempre le gustaba escucharme cantar, se me daba muy bien.

Con Charlie bajamos a la cocina a comer algo, ya que yo estaba hambrienta. Comimos mientras yo le contaba algunas anécdotas. Después fui a organizar mis cosas y las de Ethan. Pase toda la tarde acomodando todo. El clima estaba fresco, por eso tape a Ethan con una manta que lo mantendría caliente.

Ya era de noche y ya habíamos cenado, cuando se desato una lluvia con algunos truenos incluidos. Ethan comenzó a llorar, y tarde bastante tiempo en dormirlo, no le gustaban los truenos.

Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, ya que en Forks solía llover muy seguido.

Al final de todo, cuando Ethan quedo dormido me dirigí al baño para pegarme un ducha y dormirme, ya que estaba agotada.

En sueños, yo siempre lo soñaba a él desde hacía unos días. Un chico alto, de pelo color miel alborotado. Tenía músculos y tenía una voz extremadamente seductora, con un acento sureño. Parecía indiferente y me sonreía. Lo soñaba sin conocerlo... aún.

Lamento que no sea muy largo el capitulo, pero ya es muy de noche y no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que les guste y por favor comenten asi puedo seguir con mas ánimos este fic.

Aquí, Bella esta de pareja con Edward y Emmett con Rosalie, Jasper es el vampiro de los Cullen que está solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté sobresaltada a la mitad de la noche. Sentí un frio que recorría todo mi cuerpo, un vacio que vivía en mí. Otra vez el sentimiento de soledad que mi novio había dejado en mi. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para superarlo.

Lo peor, pero a la vez lo mejor, era que Ethan se parecía a él. Lo malo, no poder superarlo, lo bueno, es que era hermoso.

El frio de la noche me embargaba de un sentimiento de soledad y depresión que hizo que se me cayeran un par de lágrimas. Estaba asustada. Otra vez tenía miedo.

Fui a revisar a Ethan, cuando lo vi, estaba removiéndose, a punto de llorar. Lo levante y lo arrulle.

No podría soportar que se lo llevaran algún día a Ethan lejos de mí.

Lo deje de vuelta en su cuna y volví a mi habitación, tenía que dormir, mañana tenia instituto, una alegría tenía yo… (Nótese el sarcasmo xD)

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos para poder descansar, fue la foto en la que estábamos Nick y yo un año antes. Como lo extrañaba, como lo necesitaba… no podía sin él. Ethan le necesitaba.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a aquel bebe.

Cerré los ojos más fuertes, y empecé a soñar…

_Flashback_

_ ¡_Basta Matt! ¡En serio para, no quiero nada! – yo no quería na_ _da con él. Matt era mi novio en aquel tiempo, pero él quería mas, algo que no era correcto que a los 14 años se hiciera._

__ Dale bebe, ya estamos grandes – me dijo con vos seductora intentando de convencerme._

__ ¿Grandes? ¡Matt, tengo 14 años, tu 15! ¡Grandes precisamente es lo que no somos! – le conteste._

_En ese momento me empujo hacia la pared acorralándome. Yo rezaba porque apareciera alguien, que alguien me salvara. Era lo único en lo que pensaba. _

_No quería tener relaciones con Matt. Era muy joven todavía. _

_Matt acerco su rostro hacia mí. Yo volví a gritar y ahí fue cuando EL entro… _

_Se acerco con un aspecto enojado hacia Matt, lo agarro de su remera y lo empujo para atrás, lanzándolo contra el piso, hacia el otro lado de la habitación._

__ ¡TE DIJO QUE NO QUIERE NADA! – le grito. "¿Cómo me conoce?" había pensado yo._

_El chico se puso sobre Matt y empezó a golpearlo, hasta que creyó que era suficiente. Yo mire la escena con pánico en mi cara. Y desprecio hacia Matt._

_El chico al finalizar, vino hacia mí._

__ Hola, soy Nicholas, Nick – me dijo tendiéndome la mano._

__ Hola, yo soy Alice – dije tímida._

__ No me tengas miedo, no soy como el – me dijo. Me dedico una sonrisa en la que pude ver nada más que afecto, sinceridad pura, ternura, sobre todo ternura._

_Le devolví la sonrisa y tome su mano. El me había salvado, le estaba completamente agradecía._

__ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? – le pregunte. No sabía cómo supo que yo estaba allí, no lo entendía._

__ Estaba dando una vuelta por el colegio, buscando a un profesor, ya que tenía que dar un examen, y escuche _

tus gritos en este aula, entonces mire por la cerradura por si en serio necesitabas mi ayuda, y cuando vi eso, entre y tu viste el resto, claro – parecía tan agradable.

__ ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? – no tenía idea de cómo, el había sido tan caballeroso, tan educado, tan amable conmigo que le debía._

__ Bueno… mm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por una plaza o algún lado? Nada publico, así estas segura de que no voy a hacer nada como el desgraciado ese – me dijo, lo pensé, y definitivamente quería conocerlo más, parecía ser un muy buen chico, y entendía mis preocupaciones ahora. _

__ Claro, está bien. Cuando quieras, avísame cuando lo decidas – le sonreí tiernamente._

__ Hum… me tengo que ir… - dijo frunciendo el ceño – Creo que el profesor se va a molestar conmigo si no llego en unos minutos. Supongo que ya se debe haber molestado, pero eso no importa. – dijo. Los dos reímos, yo me sonroje y mire al suelo. _

__ Está bien, suerte con el profesor – reí mirándolo a los ojos. _

__ Gracias – dijo con ternura. Tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en el cachete, tocando las comisuras de mis labios. Yo no me espante, es m_

ás, sonreí como una estúpida.

_El también sonrió y acerco sus labios a mi oído y dijo:_

__ Lo lamento…_

_Salió por la puerta y antes de perderlo en la lejanía me guiño un ojo. Yo me reí. Acerque mis dedos a mi boca y toque donde Nick había apoyado sus labios._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ya estaba en sueños y mis lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos. Así nos habíamos conocido. El me había salvado. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, y lo extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Me desperté por la mañana cansada, y directamente fui al cuarto de Ethan. Mire en su cuna y estaba vacía, eso solo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y bajar a saltos la escalera buscando a mi padre. Fui a la cocina y encontré una nota:

_Alice:_

_Lleve a Ethan a la guardería de maternales, no te preocupes, el está bien, puedes pasar por el después del colegio, debajo de todo te deje la dirección. _

_Ve al instituto, no llegues tarde._

_Saludos,_

_Charlie_

Desayune mientras miraba el vacio. Me cambie, me arregle y agarre mis cosas para ir al colegio. Fui por las llaves del auto y salí de la casa.

Llegue al instituto a horario.

Después de presentarme en la secretaria, que me indicara todo la señora detrás del mostrador, fui a mi primera clase.

Me senté en un lugar vacio, después de hacer que el profesor firme el comprobante de que estaba asistiendo a clase.

Ya empezada la clase, tocaron a la puerta. El profesor dijo: "Pase" y atravesó el umbral un chico alto, el chico que soñaba yo, era él, pero… ¿Cómo?

Me miro y me sonrió.

_ Señor Cullen… llega tarde. –dijo el profesor.

_ Lo lamento profesor, tuve un inconveniente en la mañana – me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa cálida. Tenía un acento sureño… como en mi sueño.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miro una parte de la hora de clase.

Parecía agradable, pero no me involucraría con ningún chico, yo tenía un hijo. En realidad, ningún chico querría relacionarse con una chica que había quedado embarazada de su novio, su novio había muerto y se había quedado con el niño después de dar a luz.

Yo me sonroje e intente que mis lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, y esta vez tuve éxito.

El profesor nos dejo dialogar los últimos minutos de la hora, y yo me quise poner a dibujar cuando una voz me interrumpió.

_ Soy Jasper – me dijo, con amabilidad en su voz.

_ Alice es mi nombre – le dije, volví a ser tímida.

_ Es un lindo nombre – me dijo. – Tienes una linda sonrisa.

Me sonroje y lo mire. En sus ojos había lo que parecía ser admiración.

_ Gracias - le respondí en un tono débil.

Le sonreí con calidez, a lo que el automáticamente respondió.

* * *

ACTUALIZE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE! Perdón por la espera!

Es que estuve muy ocupada y últimamente y ando con otras cosas en la cabeza…

Gracias por comentar y apoyar a este fic en su principio n.n

=)


End file.
